Power Rangers Data Squad: Renegade Future
by Melchior Gabour
Summary: This is a season 2 for my first fic, Power Rangers Data Squad. When the The Princess of Darkness escapes oblivion in the future, the Data Squad is called on once again to help SPD to stop the end of the human race, and our world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

Data Squad: Renegade Future

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either fandom

The message faded from the screen and the rangers looked around at each other.

"Who was that?", Kat looked over at Haley

"That is Cat Manx, Weapons and Technology Specialist for SPD. SPD is a government owned team of police rangers in the future, I'm worried that now that when The Princess went through athe rift she jumped through time."

"When do we leave?", Stark stood up and brushed off his slacks and undid his tie, before entering his quarters off the common room.

"We have to sit down and hash out what's happening here. We have to make sure the home front is covered before we send anyone anywhere?", Riley's gaze was fixed on the back of Stark's head.

"Sir!", Stark turned in the door way, "I request to lead a re-con team to asses the future's prospects and if things are rough we will pull out and return."

"It is possible commander. We have three of the Euro Rangers here, there are two more ready to come here at a moments notice.", Billy was the next to speak up.

"Not to interject sir, but I have clocked field time as a Dats agent and I would like to help serve.", Megumi said with a rushed tone.

"Daniel", Haley looked at the commander, "SPD needs our help, there maybe no future if we don't help."

"Alright, Billy get your other agents here. Megumi, You and Haley can start reversing the polarity of the dive to jump. The rest of you take it ease I think we are in for the toughest battle yet."

The sun was shining across midtown, as Stark and Caley exited the town car, and stood in the shadow of the large catherdral. The noon day bells where ringing and tourist poured in and out of the doors.

Caley's arm hung limp with the weight of the flowers she held. As they entered the cathedral they moved a velvet rope and descended a long dark stone stairway. Stark snapped and the lights buzzed on. On the floor at the far end of the room where three moslems. Stark took a bouquet and laid it on Matty's stone. They they both laid the flowers on Kyan and Derricks head stone, before they exited the room.

Stark and Caley, exited the town car and walked through the quiet halls of the base. The door of the common room slid open, and shouted erupted into the hall way.

"What do you mean we have to put a third person in our room!", Chase was not pleased

"Why can't he stay with Stark and Riley?, Ashleigh was having a temper tantrum

"Because Ace is staying with us.", Stark said entering the room with Caley in tow.

"It's fine Tyler can stay with us.", Ianto was the only one remotely happy.

Caley looked around to see the three new kids sitting on a couch at the far end of the commons room looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Stark, Caley this is Molly, Tyler, and Jenny.", Stark smiled warmly at the three.

Adam entered the very crowded room, and smiled at everyone.

"Alright Kids it's about that time, commander and Haley need to see everyone.", Adam turned and everyone filed out and into the command center.

"Alright we are forming three teams. Riley, Ace, Kat, Ianto, and Megumi you will Form the Starlight Squad and you will be traveling to protect the world. Billy, John, Molly, Tyler, and Jenny you will be the Terra Squad and will remain here and help us protect the home front.

Lastly Stark, Adam, Caley, Ashliegh, and Chase you will be the Savage Squad, you're going to assist SPD in the future. Savage Squad it's your job to stop the world from a Renegade Future."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither of these fandoms are mine I simply combined them together.

The base was buzzing with preparations for the jump. Starlight had already been sent to help with an avalanche in Alaska, and Terra Squad, was helping rebuild parts of the city after the destructive battles with The Princess.

The Savage Squad was sitting in the common room, simply waiting for the dive to power on.

"Do you really think we can do this.", Caley was the first to speak for what had seemed like hours.

"We have to, I couldn't live with myself if i knew that wasn't going to help save the future of the human race.", Stark said in almost a nonchalant tone.

"Omigod dude, shut up! Get over yourself.", Ashleigh couldn't take it anymore, his hands where shaking with the nervous energy pulsing through his body.

"STOP IT!", Adam had enough, "Grow up a little please. This i bigger than anything we've have to handle before. This is bigger than anything the team i was on had to deal either. Cool your jets, you're just freaking out!"

Ashleigh shot up and walked into his room, letting the panel slam shut behind him

"He'll be okay, just give him time!", Chase said calmly looking around the room.

"We may not have time.", Caley said coming to the realization their lives will be online in the near future their lives would be on the line.

Hayley walked in the room holding a silver case.

"Guys it's almost time, where's Leigh?"

"I'll go get him." Chase walked into their room and brought Leigh out by his shirt collar.

"Alright gang, i've created new morphers for you. These will draw straight from the morphing grid, and this way you won't have to access the power of your digimon, so they won't get injured. The activation code is simply saying, 'Emergency, Data Ranger'. When ever you guys are ready, the dive is up and running.", Haley gave them each a morpher and a tight hug before leaving the room.

Adam looked at the five and gave a small salute before grabbing his new regulation DATS jacket (from the tv show in their respective colors) and slipped it on. Caley made sure everyone's burst morphers where clipped to the front of each jacket before they exited the room. They filed into the command center and stood in front of the dive, facing the commander.

"Each of you are fine warriors and skilled professionals. Your burst digivices are equipped to summon the dive ONCE, from the other side. Only use these in a case of complete emergency, or once the mission is complete.", The commander gave a small salute to the rangers.

They turned and entered the dive, and looked with empty eyes over the commander center as Haley engaged the dive. The sound whirled around them, Adam felt as if his ear drums would explode. A tear fell quickly from Caley's as they all realized this maybe the last time they see the base.

Time seem to stop until the lights of the dive faded and they where standing a batch of rubble in the middle of a crater.

"Well we aren't in Kansas anymore toto."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Self explanatory

"That light came from the base crater!", a voice shouted from behind them, "All available units move in on my mark!"

All at once 6 people from different direction rush down into the crater, some kind of blasters at the ready.

"SPD, State your business in a restricted area!", a tall brunette boy in a black and red uniform, similar to the other ranger's.

"My name is Adam Parks we have been sent from the year 2009 because of a distress call we received from a Cat Manx."

"Ranger's stand down!", said the boy, "I'm Sky Tate SPD Red Ranger. This is the rest of my team Bridge Carson SPD Blue, Taje Cho SPD Yellow, Angela Montinegro SPD Green, and Z Delgado SPD Pink."

Each DATS Ranger sounded off

"Adam Parks, Purple Data Ranger."

"Caley Delgado, Blue Data Ranger."

"Asheigh Tennant, Yellow Data Ranger."

"Chase Piper, Red Data Ranger."

"Stark Delgado, White Data Ranger."

"Good to have you here. We didn't know if they s.o.s would actually make it out. Since the Princess showed up 1 year ago things have been rough, and we have had to become outlaws.", Bridge spoke as they exited the crater and saw two SPD jeeps waiting for them

"Where is she?", Adam asked

"The Princess?", Angela asked, and Adam nodded in reply, "She and her generals are in orbit around the planet."

"Orbit? Wow she's gone high tech", Caley said.

"You have no idea.", Z said, "So we researched your battles in the grid archive and it took some series fire power to deal with her the first time."

"Well her parents where at one time two of the most feared and powerful induviduals in the cosmos.", said Adam

"Wait.. are you Adam Parks as in the Black Mastodon Ranger, Adam Parks", Taje asked. Adam gave a small nod and a sheepish grin. Taje and Bridge burst into little girly screams, "You where my favorite when I was in Academy!"

"Great we aren't here ten minutes and Adam is being worshipped again.", Chase leaned over ad whispered to Ashleigh in the back of the group. Caley smashed their heads together as she moved towards Z.

"So, Delgado?", She asked with smirk

"Delgado indeed", looking from Caley to Stark, "No relation.", Z winked as they all jumped into the different jeeps.

As they rode through what is now called New Tech City, the Data rangers look out the windows eagerly.

What they knew of the city was gone or in rubble. In 2024, when everyone fell into mass hysteria, and World War III fell across the world with America Being a major battle front, not from the other continents but from the Space Invaders who rapped the surface and populations of the Earth.

Places they knew, and land marks they loved where gone. Even the statue of liberty was nothing more than a floating head on a stone podium.

"When the Princess showed up she seemed to be a force of good. She destroyed Emperor Grumm who had been terrorizing our world. But within days she had taken out the SPD A Squad. She disappeared for a couple of months before, coming with her new generals Mora, Elisa, and Nadira. We got an S.O.S from Jen the leader of Time Force in the year 3000, The Princess has ripped through their time, soon after they faded from the Morphing Grid Archive, she reappeared in our time and began the destruction.", Z's explanation as the jeep spun to a stop and fighters where flying over them. An explosion flips the jeeps and fires spins around them. The Rangers struggle to escape from the capsized vehicle.

The Princess's voice booms from a fighter.

"Really rangers it took you long enough. So much destruction has to happen before you show your pretty little face, well time to die!"

The teams struggled into order, holding injured parts of their bodies as they gripped their morphers.

"It's time to fight team.", Sky said

"Time to take this bitch down once and for all!", Stark said

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

"Emergency, Data Squad!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself

Billy was looking through the large library that had been put up on the top level of the base. She had been on a latter when, she felt a chilling wind next to her, and she fell to the floor with a hard thud, and a big purple book fell and opened next to her, the pages flipping in the wind. She rubbed her lower back as she stood up, and looked down at the book. she hadn't seen this one on the shelf as she picked it up and settled down in a large chair to read.

'The Tome of the Infinite'

She flipped through the pages and they symbols all seemed to blur together, an occasional sketch thrown and here and there. She looked around carefully and slipped it into her bag and slipped out of library before Tyler could see she was gone.

The door to Udonna's quarters was solid and made a large empty sound when Billy knocked.

"Enter", a loud voice echoed through the lock as Billy pushed the oak door with a grunt. She emerged in the center of the tree in Briar Cliff.

"Billy my dear how can I help you today?", Udonna greeted her with a smile and set her wand down.

"I was in the Library and this icy wind knocked me off this latter, and i SWEAR this book appeared next to me. I can't read anything in here, it's all in this weird language and alchemy symbols."

"My dear the forces of this world and the next are very odd, but don't read into this, It's simply a book of loar. Thank you.", She gripped the book and showed Billy her way out, after the heavy door slammed shut, she threw open the book and waved her hands furiously over the glass ball.

"Helka namen atu atu eleka namen!", She looked intently into the ball and back at the book.

"The Tome has finally appeared the time is at hand. If we can find it before she does, we can stop her in her tracks. Stop the future from happening and return order.", Udonna was very intent on whoever was on the other side of the globe.

She set to work quickly translating the text with her wand waving her hands furiously over the pages, and quickly the text melted and formed the image of five swords in a massive rock, her hands stop as she gazes onto the page.

She grabbed the book and her wand and tapes the door, opening it directly into Haley's study.

"Billy found the Tome, or should i say someone wanted Billy to find it. I started translating it and this is what I found.", She flipped this book open and set it down on a clear spot on the desk. They gazed at it together.

"Aren't those?", Haley trailed off

"Yes they are.", Udonna finished Haley's sentence, "Do we know where they are?"

"Mirinoi, the last time anyone checked. I can try and contact Kendrix, and see if the Terra Ventrue is still in orbit around Mirinoi. But are we sure these are the keys is finding it?", Haley asked

"No, but I'm going to keep working through the Tome and see what else I can find.", Udonna said with a quick smile.

Egypt

Kat dusted off her hands as they climbed back into the DATS jet.

"I hate the desert assignments i get sand in EVERYTHING!", Ace pulled off his boots and poured out a pile of sand onto the floor.

Megumi slid into the pilot seat ad snapped her safety belt.

"All rangers, ready for blast off", the jest thrusters burned a light blue as the jet flew into the sky.

"Where those grave robbers really after that little thing?", Ianto asked

"Well what is it?". Riley asked

"It looks like a scarab beetle made from gold and jewels. Maybe Haley will know what's up with it.", Kat commented slipping it into her bag.

New York

Billy knocked on the door to Haley's study before opening the door. Haley closed the book of translated text that Udonna had given her from the Tome.

"How can I help you dear?", Haley gave a cheery smile

"My, team is getting nervous, nothing here has been happening.", Billy said sitting down against the wall

"Well this is how things happened before the attacks started. Things will get back in a flow so don't worry.", Haley smiled at the young ranger.

Kat burst in with Stark in tow and Scarab in hand.

"Haley, the grave robbers where looking for something specific and we think this was it.", Kat handed the treasure to Haley.

"Where did you find this?", Haley looked worried flipping open the book to a page with a fold out map.

"Uh, valley of the kings. The 13th pyramid of the un-known rulers.", Stark said.

Haley turned looking at the map, and circled it in red before sitting the scarab down on the map and inspected it closely before pinching the front pincers and the light in the room disappeared and the scarabs wings fluttered creating a sapphire glow and an orb floated in the air above it. The scarab took flight and flew around the orb.

"It's a globe.", Stark whispered. the scarab flew through a point before everything faded. The Scarab sat on the map and the a pin point on the map glowed purple.

"Billy get Udonna. I think we found another relic.", Haley said with a smile before picking up the Scarab relic.

"Woh, since when are we treasure hunters?", Kat and Stark said almost at the same time.

"I didn't want to say anything until we had some concrete proof, but."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah

The teams leapt into action as the fighters buzzed in the air. Nadira and Elsa appeared in front of the rangers.

"Cyclobots... Tyrannodrones ATTACK!", The tow generals an a score of their foot soldiers attacked the rangers.

Each ranger paired up and they attacked.

Z and Caley charged pulling out their blasters, blowing their way through the drones.

Stark and Sky went for Elsa each of them with swords pulled. She punched them square in the chest causing them to fly back.

Adam and Bridge where taking on Nadira, her nails long liks daggers as she spared with each of them.

Taje, Ashleigh, Angela, and Chase took on the Cyclobots with some issue.

"They just keep getting back up.", Ashleigh said

"Hit them in the lens, it'll fry their circuits", Angela yelled.

The ranger's kept fighting as the foot soldiers one by one until the rangers stood, chests heaving in front of the two generals. A fighter soared over head and in a large black cloud The Princess materialized between Elsa and Nadira. Her armor was thicker and the scepter had been repaired, there was a large black mass still in the middle of her chest from the wound Kyan had inflicted. She point the scepter at the rangers and a shock wave erupted from it. the rangers collapsed and their suits shattered. they all struggle to stand.

"Be warned rangers. THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END.", The Princess was insane and it was starting to show. All three dissolved into a black mass and the fighter zoomed off into space.

From a side street a large armored SUV comes speeding up. A brunette boy with a chubby face and lab coat sticks his head out the drivers window.

"Get in guys, Cat's waiting for you!", Boom hollered as the back panel slides open.

They all jumped out of the back of he SUV when they unloaded in the underground base. As they filed down the hall ways the rangers from the past looked in the windows, many of them dingy from grime. They all entered a massive control room with a glowing console in the center. the woman from the SOS message turned to look at them.

"Cat Manx I'm.."

"Adam Parks, I'm glad to see my message reached someone."

"So tell us, what's been happening."

"The Princess crossed into our time less than one year ago. In that amount of time much of the world population has been killed as well as the Earth APD commander, and the A Squad. We need your help to find the power source that will stop her before she can destroy the planet, ad the human race."

Chase raised his hand like he was in a class.

"Yes chase."

"Why aren't there any digimon around? I haven't seen any since the jump.", from the look on everyone's face they hadn't though about it this seemingly honest fact.

"According to the records, there hasn't been a digimon sighting since a year after the Princess' first time jump."

2009

"Can everyone leave the room.", everyone turned to leave, "but Kat I need you to stay."

The others left and left the door slid shut with a zipping sound.

"Do you have it here?", Haley locked eyes with Kat

"It?"

"You know what i'm talking about", Haley's gaze wouldn't shift

Kat rolled her eyes and struck the stance, "Ready."

With a pink flash, she pulls her Power Morpher from behind her.

"They don't work."

"I know it's that I'm interested in.", Hayley pointed at the pink power coin, and kat touched it and a burst of pink erupted from the morpher and the pink power crystal was extracted. Kat handed it to Haley, and she spun around and picked up the Gold beetle waved the crystal over it and the wings popped open. She handed them to Kat. She inserted the crystal in the back and the disk between the wings rotated so a second opening appeared.

"What's going on."

"We may have tapped a power to stop The Princess for good, maybe even all evil. The original essence of the Power Ranger."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah

The Princess' ship floated in orbit around the earth. Fighters zoomed in and out darting like fireflies against the dark cosmos.

Foot soldiers pushed to either side of the hall ways as The Princess walked through the gut of the ship. She entered a large room that looked like a pink paradise for a small girl. Sitting and having a tea party with headless dolls was a little brunette girl.

"Dearest, I need a small tiny favor.", The princess let a big smile cross her face as she knelt down next to the girl.

"What?", Mora didn't even look up from her place at the table.

"Precious, I need you to draw me some nasty nasties to help take out the power rangers.", The Princess oozed with sweetness.

"But what If I don't want to.", Mora was nasty and not willing to help.

The Princess stood up and began to get angry, she waved her hand and Mora changed to Morgana, the grown woman knocked over the table and looked eye to eye with the Princess.

"We had a deal!", Morgana spat at her

"YES WE DID!!", The princess grabbed her roughly, "And you are not holding up you're end of the deal!"

"FINE! ... my liege."

The Princess waved her hand and Mora sat back down and started to color, she smiled and left the room.

"But, the sky. It's layered with clouds of pure digital energy.", Caley said

"Thats true, but something has stopped the digimon from coming through. Over time Haley started to develop the technology that we now use at SPD. To make up for the lack of a digimon partner each ranger is given a R.I.D., Robotic Interactive Digimon. Each forms a protective battle armor for the ranger.", Cat snapped her fingers and a small mechanic swan came flying in and hung in the air next to Cat.

"Cat, are you a ranger too?", Adam asked

"Only once. I need to be here for the rest of the rangers.", Cat said. The door to the command bay slid open and in walked another ranger. The data squad's jaws dropped. Standing there was Kyan or at least someone who looked like him.

"Luke, these are the Data Squad Rangers, they are here from the year 2009 to help take down he princess.", Cat said

"Hi, I'm Luke Renyolds, SPD Black Ranger. Cat I found this.", Luke pulled a small mahogany box from his pack and handed it to her. She gently opened the lid and pulled out a Jade Monolith.

"Thank you Luke i'll start looking into this. I need attain some information about a jump rift that just opened up near London, I need volunteers from both teams."

"I'll go.", Angela was the first to speak.

"Me too.", added Bridge

"We'll go to.", Caley said grabbing her brother's arm.

"I'll go too. Can't stand to spend so much time in New Tech.", Luke said

"Alright, the stealth fighter is ready to fly in an hour.", Cat said, "You're dismissed."

The rangers all left the command center and Sky led the group.

"For those you staying there will be a strict set of rules and regulations that must be met. The world is not what it was."

"That's fine. Just don't get in our way!", Ashleigh said.

"Ashleigh, stop!" Chase said

"You better stay out of our way. Something happens to you here could effect the past.", Sky got up in Ashleigh's face.

"STOP!", Adam screamed, "Enough of this childish bullshit we have one purpose here and only one. Once she is gone we go home, you two better act like grown men until then."

They where both silent. Caley and Angela giggled quietly from behind. They kept walking until Sky placed his hand on a panel and it slid open.

"This was the A squad quarters, those of you who are staying can sleep here."

2009

"Is the team ready to launch?", Haley asked

"Yes. Are you sure you want to come with us?", Ianto asked

"If we can figure out where the keys of power is, I want to help. It's my job to help."

"I agree, I have Udonna here if anything goes a bit crazy. Haley is going on this mission.", The commander said making sure the team was ready for launch.

Haley grabbed the last bag of gear and climbed in the jet as the Commander ran for protective cover.

The ceiling above them opened and the run way extended into the sky.

The burners lit, and the thrusters engaged, as the jet pulsed forward, soaring into the blue.

"Alright Megumi, lock onto the location that we pulled from the Scarab.", Haley said taking out the translated portions of the Tome and a map drawn from the orb of the Scarab, and setting them on a table in-front of hers and Kat's seats.

"You think the pin point, is another item?", Kat asked

"It could be. I'm thinking there are four more items, if the sabers have anything to do with this."

Over the next hour Haley, Kat, and Ianto poured over the texts.

"Haley, we are approaching the location you gave us. From the reading it's a hostile section of desert.", Riley commented

"Alright put her down lightly, we don't want to disrupt any Sand rifts.", Haley said from the back.

The jet floated for a second before setting down on the desert floor. The port opened and each of the rangers exited sliding their packs on.

"Digisoul CHARGE!"

"GARURUMON."

The tall digimon lumbered over them casting a long shadow.

"Good move Kat.", Haley said, "Alright team it should be about fifty paces that way."

Haley started walking and the team followed with Garurumon close behind them. Around the jet the desert floor shifted and a scaly back rises them falls back into the sand and the charging force in the sand shifts towards the rangers.

Megumi looked back at the ship and sees the racing bumps in the sand coming towards them.

"Uh guys! GUYS!", she screamed and started to run, everyone looked back and saw what ever it was rushing quicker. Suddenly a large dragon like creature erupts from the sand and heads for The group.

"DIGISOUL FULL CHARGE!! BIO MORPH ON!!"

"Silver Data Ranger!"

"Light Blades!", Kat rushed the SandSeadramon, slicing through it.

The digimon shifted and rapped it's self around the Silver Ranger

"With the Strategy of Bishopchessmon, Titanium Data Ranger!"

"Bishops scepter!", Megumi rushed the digimon shoving the weapon deep in the back of it's skull.

The SandSeadramon collapsed to the ground in a cloud of data. Kat rolled on the ground getting up slowly. The ground around the rangers shook before completely collapsing under them.

The sun cast dim shadows across the cavern as the dust faded.

"Power Down!", Kat said

Megumi snapped her gloved finger and her palm was bathed in a bright white light.

"Power Down!", Megumi ran to the end of the cavern.

"Haley!"

The ranger reassembled and they all beamed flash lights at the wall. There was a large chunk of rock, and on the top where five grooves and on the front where five shapes inset to the rock. Haley looked from the book to the stone.

"Well kids looks like you're going to Mirinoi."

2025

Each of the five ranger loaded into the flyers.

"These are set to the location of the rift, as simple as that. Just deal with what ever is happening and come back. Use the zords if you have to, the important thing is you come back alive.", Cat said going over the diagnostic sheets one last time.

"Will do Cat! Team lets go!", Luke said

"In 5", Caley

"...4", Bridge

"...3", Stark

"...2", Angela

"1, LAUNCH!", Luke gave the order and the five flyers soared out from the underground and into the sky.

The SPD flyers twirled and danced through the air playing on the wind.

"These are amazing!", Caley said

"Cat's just finished them, she is a genius!", said Angela

"Alright team we will converge on the point in 15 minutes be ready for anything when we land.

As they hovered over London, they could see Big Ben and the Eye. The Eye shifted and spun out into five landing pads.

"Well I hadn't seen it do that before", said Stark.

As they exited the zords they joined back up under the eye and right off saw the rift. It was over ten feet tall and glistened it's own bright light.

"I don't see any hostels but it's to early to say.", Said Luke keeping his blaster drawn.

Angela approached first.

"Be careful Montinegro!", comment Bridge quietly.

"i've got...", Angela was interrupted as she was grabbed by Elsa who appeared in a flash.

"No, I've got you. Good by rangers!", Elsa smiled and pushed Angela through the rift, and disappeared with a nasty laugh.

"NO!! ANGELA!", Luke ran up to the rift.

"We have to go through, I'm not loosing another ranger!", Bridge shouted frustrated

The jet like sound coming from the rift was deafening.

"Fine!", Luke said and they all nodded and they all jumped through.

They quickly hit ground and saw Angela laying on the ground and her head bleeding, from hitting her head on a rock.

"Stop right there!", A voice came from near the rangers.

"Who are you?", Stark asked as he tried to stand.

"Power Rangers.", Said Leo Corbett as his team got into a defensive position.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah

The Starlight Squad all unload from the jeep and make their way across the JFK Tarmac.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may i present.", She slid opened the hanger entrance and snapped the lights on, "The Astro Megaship Mach 5"

Sitting up the bright lights was the final edition of the Astro Megaship. It's sleek new design reflected the sun from the entrance.

"That is so sweet!", Ianto

"Who...?", Kat was astonished.

"Billy Cranston sent it from Aquitar.", Haley smiled.

They all approached the ship, all of the rangers looked up in awe.

"DECA 2, online, please activate the entrance!", Haley said

The port drops open and they all entered,

"Rangers, please log in with my systems.", The robotic female voice echoed through the halls. Haley opened the steel case in her hand, inside in protective foam are new morphers. Each other rangers take one and click them into the panel in the ships wall.

"Thank you rangers, energies signatures recognized. Please make you selves comfortable we will be taking off momentarily."

"Be careful rangers, contact me if you need me.", Haley smiled before she quickly left the ship.

The rangers entered the command room and each took a seat in front of a control panel, before buckling in.

"Thank you rangers. We will be launching in.."

"Alright everyone, hold on for launch.", Megumi said sliding her morpher into the control panel.

The rest of the rangers followed suit.

"We have contact and launch.", The ship started to shack and we the rangers could feel the force of the take off.

The hanger's roof slid open and the ship shot straight into the sky burning through the atmosphere like a meteor.

Within moments DECA's voice echoed through the cabin.

"We have reached orbit, we will reach Mirinoi in approximately 24 hour."

"Alright we are free to roam the ship.", Kat said

"Why exactly are we going to find a past set of rangers?", Ace asked

"Haley thinks there is a connection between the Quasar Sabers that power The Galaxy Rangers, might have a connection to the source of the Power Rangers. The scarab that we found in Egypt, and that temple we found in Iran are all connected.", Kat got up and went to her bag and pulled out the beetle and squeezed the pincers together. The beetle spun open wings buzzing showing the pink power coin in the back, "There was a connection to my power coin and the relic."

"That's so awesome", Riley got close to the relic and it slammed shut the small amount of light that was radiating faded.

"So let me get this right, in addition to the Sabers from the Galaxy rangers, we also have to find the other four relics, AND the other four power coins?", Ace was still siting and hadn't approached Kat.

They all looked at each other for the first time since blasting off, and silence filled the room.

"Sounds like a lot of time, when you just list everything out.", Riley said

"Well look at it this way, we KNOW where the quasar sabers are, we CAN track down the last rangers with power coins, so it's just finding the relics.", Kat said trying to optemistic.

"Plus each item has led to another one.", Megumi added, "Hey Kat looks like we have an incoming message."

"Bring it up.", Kat said taking her seat once again.

"Rangers, come in Rangers come in this is Billy Cranston.", a voice said before a the face came up on the screen.

"BILLY! Oh it's so good to see your face after all these years.", Kat exclaimed

"Kat! Haley said you and Adam where back with the rangers. Is he there?", Billy said with a big smile

"No he's on the team that jumped to the future to answer a distress call. What cha got for me brain guy?", Kat asked with a wink.

"Well I did some research from the limited information Haley sent me, but there is something inside your console I left for you."

Kat slid open a small compartment and inside was a small square titanium box. Kat opened it carefully and inside was Billy's blue power crystal attached to the power coin.

"Haley said it could help, and since they haven't worked in over ten years i figured why not."

Kat traced her hand around the crystal as a tear trickled out of her eye and cascaded down the smooth blue exterior causing it to glimmer and glow and soft blue light.

"Thank you Billy. Will we see you soon?" Kat whipped her eyes before looking up

"If things get bad I told Haley the Rangers of Aquitar and I would be there in a flash!"

"Good, hopefully It won't come to that.", Kat said and smiled a weak smile at the former ranger.

"May the power protect you. Billy out."

An erie silence desended over the ships bay.

"My sencors are picking up a radar ping from the planet we are approaching. What action do you wish me to take.", DECA broke the silence causing the rangers to jump.

"Bring up display of the planet DECA, what kind of a ping are we talking about?"

"Planet: Hercuron, sight of the death of Zordon of Eltar."

Kat's eyes bore into the planet.

"DECA We are going off course. Approach planet!", Kat's eyes had glazed ver as she took the controls at her station.

"Very well, Kat.", DECA said.

The Astro megaship turned and entered the atmosphere.

"Ranger's i'm picking up a ship following us at 15 clicks.", DECA chimed in

"Increase speed DECA we'll lose them once we enter the atmosphere."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fandoms within this fic

The jets pulsed as the Megaship burned through the atmosphere, twisting though the air. Lasers whirled around the ship, they twisted and twirled through the air and spun toward a range of mountains,

"Guys hold on we're in for a bumpy landing.", Ace said.

"Please we can explain!". Angela said struggling to her feet

"Adam?", Karone asked pushing past Leo.

"Yeah, nice to see you again Karone, i think.", Adam said dusting off his trousers as they approached the Galaxy Rangers.

"I'm Bridge Carson, SPD Blue. We followed a rift from the year 2025 and came out here."

"Haley contacted me and said a team need our help.', Karone said.

"Wait Hailey opened the rift?", Adam asked

"No, well at least I don't think so.", said Stark

"Who's Hayley", Luke asked

"Well, what ever the means you're here now, lets go back to base and we'll figure this all out.", Kai said

They all started walking ahead of the Galaxy rangers, before all the Data Rangers collapsed on the ground. The Galaxy rangers held tasers in their hands.

"Or, Not.", Maya said with a devilish smile.

Karone pulled out a black compact and flipped it open.

"We have them."

"Good", Said the princess with a soft edge to her voice, "Elsa is on here way to bring them in."

The princess turned away from her console and looked at her generals, behind them in large green tubes floated the bodies of the Galaxy rangers.

"Elsa go retrieve the bodies. Nadira and Mora please destroy the decoys we don't need anyone getting in our way."

They all nodded and turned to leave.

The Evil Galaxy rangers finished ting up bodies as Elsa and the other two appeared.

"Excellent work the Princess is please", Elsa approached the group before grabbing the ropes and disappeared in a cloud of black.

"But your usefulness has timed out.", Nadira cooed as she and Mora pulled weapons, and made ready to approach.

"Go Galactic, Dark Force ACTIVATE!", in a flash of black Nadira and Mora where blinded and left was the dark Galaxy rangers.

"Galactic Psyco Force, GO!", They struck a defensive posed ready for the attack.

"Uh...", Nadira and Mora turned and ran dissapearing a cloud of black.

"Cowards.", Shouted Psyco Green

"Leave them, we have new mission.", Psyco Pnk said tossing the Scarab in her hand.

"We have 20 damage on outer hull.", DEKA's voice echoed through the command room.

"Guys we are headed for a bumpy landing HOLD ON!", Megumi said.

The megaship came crashing down into a sand dune as the enemy ship above crashed into the dark sea below the dunes. The hatch popped open and then the rangers came tumbling out.

"Well that wasn't as comfortable as it could have been.", said Ace

Riley came tumbling out and screamed

"EARTH SWEET SWEET EARTH!"

"Woh there skipper.", said Kat

A small rolling robot came out of the bay and beeped up along side of Kat, the voice of DEKA echoed from it.

"Rangers the location of the distress call is only 200 yards due west."

The rangers all started hiking towards a large cavernous out cropping.

"I think thats what we are looking for!", Megumi said

"Sweet jesus it's hott.:", said Ace

"Why are you complaining?", Riley asked

With just a few more steps they enter the cavern.

"DEKA can we have light at 32?", Megumi said

The light bounced off jagged pieces of metal and fibers hanging from rocks.

"Looks like a crash sight.", Ace said

"Yah think?", Riley said

"STOP! i swear i will kill both of you", Kat said

They all climbed over the rocks started moving through the metal and debris.

"DEKA i need light at 62.", Kat said

"Oh gosh guys look at that", Ace said

Ahead of them in what looked like an old command center shattered glass and computer parts lay around in the dirt. Small crystals lay on the ground giving off a soft blue glow. A small purple light flashed from destroyed console near the center where large metal turits sat.

"Well I think thats what was giving off the singal.", Megumi said

"DEKA lights at 100", The bright light shown out of the little robot and illuminated the entire cavern, laying on the floor was a dismembered Alpha unit.

"Alpha!", Kat rushed over to him and held the pieces to her. As she approached the glow of the crystals on the ground and in the turits, glowed brighter. The cavern seemed to glow and glitter with the crystaline light.

"Kat this place is going crazy over you.", Ace said looking around, the shadow sifted behind them.

Kat lifted the pieces as tear streamed from her eyes, a couple cascaded down on he dusty metal and a bright light burst from the thunder bolt on it's chest and hit the crystals in the turits and they turned and burned bright as a whisper of a voice came from inside.

The five rangers approached the turits with DEKAS light illuminating everything as a shadow stalked toward them, with speed and grace.

The rangers peared down into the crystals and Kat's eyes erruped with tears.

"Zor..."

"MOVE AWAY FROM THE GUARDIAN!", the shadow lept at Kat.

"Stop...", said a whispy snake like voice from inside the crystals


End file.
